


Pride

by LiulfrLokison



Series: Final Fantasy VII OST Inspired Poems [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creative Writing Piece, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFVII Crisis Core OST<br/>Track 24. Theme Of CRISIS CORE "With Pride"</p><p>   <em> Four values. One victor. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> _This one I wrote back in high school, I had nothing to do at lunchtime and I was listening to the OST of Crisis Core. The title gave me inspiration and I wrote this little number. It sort of ties into Crisis Core a little bit if you squint at it, but maybe that's just my thinking._

Based off this track: [Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core Soundtrack - 24 Theme of CRISIS CORE "With Pride" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y3TDdaL_Pg)

-o0o-

 **Pride** and **Power** ,  
**Honour** and **Glory**.  
Each of these values,  
Contribute to this story.

 **Pride** was boastful,  
**Power** was greedy,  
**Honour** was humble,  
**Glory** was needy.

Each had a goal,  
To which they all aimed.  
But to each value,  
What did they gain?

All are defeated,  
Though they stand tall.  
Which value destroyed them?  
**Pride** , is our downfall.

-o0o-

 

**Author's Note:**

> _So yep, small piece I know, but it's hard to make a long poem that rhymes, you know?_   
>  _Hope you enjoyed, and I might post some of the others that I made, but in the future, I might be tempted to write more small poems inspired by the OST._
> 
>  
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_


End file.
